Senior Year
by DivergentObsessor
Summary: This is a sequel to Summer Vacation (which is a sequel to Divergent High School). Join our favorite group of friends though the hazards and fun of being a senior!(:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Guess who is back!? Me! With more Divergent fanfiction to fill your time!(: So many of you wanted a senior year story that I couldn't resist giving all of you wonderful people a new one! Thank you all for your love and support, your reviews always make my day. If you're new to my writing, this story is a sequel to Summer Vacation (which is a sequel to Divergent High School). I highly recommend reading those stories first. And quick shoutout to districtinitiates who follows me on Instagram! I really love when people follow me on Instagram and then comment on a post and tell me how much they love my stories. It truly makes my day. So yeah, follow me on Instagram if you want, divergent_obsessor. AND THE DIVERGENT MOVIE IS ALMOST HERE OMFG YAY. Okay anyway, on with the story. Love you guys!**

**Quick note – I don't remember if I made them all in the same grade but they are in this new story. The gang isn't complete if they're not all there.(:**

I'm blasted awake by an incessant ringing and after looking around wildly, I realize it's only my alarm clock. I get a sense of déjà vu, that sense being that this happens to me every year on the first day of a new school year. The only difference being that this year, I am officially a senior. The last year of my high school career and I plan to make the best of it. Starting off by playing a prank on my boyfriend, Tobias (who also lives with me).

I rub my eyes to clear the slight blurriness that always occurs when I first wake up. I push the blanket off of my shoulders and kick it to the end of the bed with my feet. I swing my legs over the side and slowly rise to my feet. I sway a bit from tiredness and I realize it probably wasn't a good idea staying up late watching movies with Tobias. I yawn while walking to my closet. I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt that reads, "Don't try to define me." I slide the clothes on and slip into my combat boots. I walk over to my mirror and brush the tangles out of my hair. I apply a little bit of mascara and eyeliner and deem myself presentable. Now time for the fun. Fun for me, not Tobias.

I quietly sneak out of my bedroom towards the bathroom. When I reach the bathroom, I throw open the medicine cabinet and take out the orajel. I grab Tobias' toothbrush out of the holder and apply orajel to his toothbrush. I place the toothbrush back into the holder and put the orajel back into the medicine cabinet. I quickly brush my own teeth with my toothbrush and walk to Tobias' room to wake him up.

I open his bedroom door to find him sprawled out on his stomach, still resting peacefully. I make my way over to him and shake his shoulder.

"Tobias, you need to get up. We have school today," I say. He just groans and lifts up his hand, making a shooing motion. And he wonders why I play pranks on him all the time.

"Tobias Eaton, you get up right this instant or I'll do something that you will soon regret," I threaten wholeheartedly.

His eyes fly open and he practically jumps into a sitting position. He looks at me with wide eyes and says, "I'm up."

I just smile slyly and make my way downstairs towards the kitchen. I go to the pantry and grab a pop tart. I plop into a chair at the kitchen table and wait for Tobias to finally get something accomplished with his morning. Like actually waking up.

About 10 minutes later, Tobias clomps down the stairs with a strange expression on his face. He sits down in a chair across from me.

"Something wrong?" I ask innocently.

His puzzled look remains, "I just brushed my teeth and my mouth feels kind of funny now…"

"How strange," I say, faking astonishment. He doesn't seem to notice. After about another 2 minutes, I can't help it and I laugh. Tobias' eyes immediately dart to my face to study my expression. His eyes widen, finally realizing that I'm the cause of his mouth problem.

"What did you do?" Tobias says. Or tries to say. His mouth is pretty numb by now so his talking isn't really coherent.

"Me?" I gasp, placing a hand over my heart and batting my eyelashes. He stares at me and raises his eyebrows, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I may have put orajel on your toothbrush," I shrug. "No biggie."

He narrows his eyes at me but I think his mouth is too numb to speak because he doesn't open it to yell at me. I laugh devilishly and say, "Come on. We don't want to be late for our first day of senior year."

He glares at me but slowly rises to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading towards the garage. I do the same and hop into the driver's seat of my Ferrari while Tobias gets in the passenger seat. I glance over at him and he seems a bit angry but also contemplating. Probably devising revenge. I smile sweetly and say, "You know I love you." He just rolls his eyes and I pull out of the garage, heading towards Divergent High School.

xXx

When I pull into the parking lot at the school, I can already spot my group of friends waiting at the front of the building. I open the door and hop out of my Ferrari, swinging my bookbag onto my shoulder. Tobias gets out of the passenger side, still acting grumpy. I smirk at him and ask, "Has it worn off yet?"

"I'll get you back later, just you wait," He says. I can tell that the orajel has almost lost its effect. Tobias is only slightly incoherent.

I roll my eyes and say, "Come on." I grab for his hand and we link our fingers together, walking towards the school.

When we get close to our group of friends, I release Tobias' hand, knowing that I'm going to be tackled with hugs. Two seconds later. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna run to me and tackle in a hug. I see Uriah shriek like a girl, running and jumping into Tobias' arms. By reflex, Tobias catches him and Uriah wraps his arms around his neck. But then Tobias drops Uriah to the ground and I laugh loudly. Everyone else joins in.

Christina turns to me, "Anyway, I missed you, Tris!" She gives me another bone crushing hug.

"I saw you two days ago!" I exclaim.

"That's a long time!" She yells back.

I turn towards the guys, "I don't get a hug from you guys?" Uriah shrieks and jumps into my arms like he did to Tobias. Good thing I'm not as weak as I look or I'd be lying on my butt right now. Uriah wraps his hands around my neck and peers up at me. "Hey Trissy," He says with a playful smirk.

I put him back down on the ground. "Dang, Uri. You weigh practically nothing. Maybe you should work out more," I wink at him.

He gasps dramatically, "That hurts, Tris." He pounds a hand over his heart. "That hurts right here."

I roll my eyes and give Will and Zeke a hug.

"Hey, Tris. What's your schedule?" Marlene asks. I pull it out of bag and look at it for the hundredth time.

_First block – Spanish_

_Second block – AP Literature_

_First Lunch_

_Third block – Chemistry_

_Fourth block – AP U.S. History_

"You always have smart classes," Shauna complains.

"Anyone have any classes with me?" I ask.

"It looks like you have Spanish with Four, Uriah, and Marlene. You have Will and me in AP Literature. You have Zeke, Shauna, and Four in Chemistry. And lastly, you have Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Four in AP U.S. History. Awh, we only have one class together," Christina says.

"Well do we all have the same lunch?" Shauna asks. Zeke nods.

"Good. Let's get to class, guys. We'll see you later," Tobias says. I grab his hand and we head to Spanish with Uriah and Marlene trailing behind us. Everyone else goes to their designated classes.

When we reach the Spanish classroom, I take a seat at the group of desks towards the front. Tobias sits in the desk beside me, Uriah sits across from me and Marlene sits next to him which is across from Tobias. The bell rings and the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class. My name is Ms. Dabria and welcome to Spanish. Do any of you know any Spanish whatsoever?"

Me and 4 other people (out of the 20 students) raise our hands.

"Okay, great. Would anyone like to try and introduce themselves in Spanish?" Ms. Dabria asks. I shrug and raise my hand since no one else is volunteering. She gestures for me to begin.

"_Hola, mi nombre es Tris. Me mudé aquí el año pasado con mi madre y mi hermano, Caleb. Mi hermano asiste a un internado y mi madre es una diseñadora de moda que ella no está en casa mucho." _I shrug once I finish. **(Translation will be at the bottom of the page)**

I survey the classroom to find everyone gaping at me, even my friends. My face turns crimson and I turn back towards the teacher. She stares at me with astonishment and says, "Where did you learn fluent Spanish?"

"Um, like I said my mom is a fashion designer. She goes to Spain a lot and sometimes she takes me with her," I respond, shrugging.

"Well… Great job, Tris," Ms. Dabria says. I return to my seat and Tobias, Uriah, and Marlene gape at me.

With my face completely red, I say, "Did I forget to tell you guys that I speak fluent Spanish?" They nod with their mouths agape.

"Stop staring at me like that!" I practically beg. They snap out of it and turn to pay attention to the teacher.

About two minutes later, I feel Tobias lean over to whisper in my ear. "That was pretty sexy, Tris."

A shiver shoots down my spine. I look over at him and see him smirking.

xXx

The rest of Spanish passed quickly. I give Tobias a quick kiss and make my way to AP Literature. Once inside the classroom, I spot Will and Christina in the back with an empty seat next to them. I walk over and plop down in the vacant spot.

"Hey guys, how was first block?" I ask.

"Fine," They both say simultaneously. The teacher, Mr. Michael walks in and begins class.

xXx

AP Literature passes quickly. He assigned us homework on the first day but I wasn't expecting different, being that it is a college credit class.

It's finally lunch time and I head to the lunch room with Will and Christina. I instantly spot Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias on the other side of the lunch room. We make our way over to them and I plop down in the seat beside Tobias. Once I get situated, I pull an apple from my bag and begin munching on it.

"So did you guys know that Tris can speak fluent Spanish?" Uriah says, much to my embarrassment.

"What!?" Christina shrieks.

I wince, "It's not a big deal, guys."

"Yes it is! That is so cool!" Shauna says. Everyone else nods in agreement.

"So why do you speak fluent Spanish?" Zeke asks.

"My mom travels to Spain a lot and sometimes she takes me with her," I respond nonchalantly.

Christina nearly chokes, "You've been to Spain?" I nod, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Were there hot guys?" Shauna and Marlene ask at the same time.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention," I say, blushing deeply and looking down at my lap.

"There is no way you went to Spain and didn't pay attention to hot guys," Christina exclaims.

"Okay, there might have been some nice looking guys…" I mumble, but they still hear. Tobias scoots his chair closer to me and places his arm around my shoulders. I glace up at him and he's scowling a bit.

"You're not seriously getting jealous from that, are you?" I ask. He shakes his head like it's the most absurd thing in the world. I pat his thigh and lean forward to whisper in his ear, "It's okay. You're still better looking than all of them combined." That puts a half smile on his face.

"Enough about hot guys in Spain! You all have boyfriends sitting right here!" Uriah exclaims loudly.

Marlene rolls her eyes, "Come on, let's get to class."

Tobias and I grab our stuff and make our way to Chemistry with Zeke and Shauna behind us.

xXx

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. Nothing ever really happens in class on the first day because teachers have to go over syllabi and such. When the final bell rings, I meet Tobias at my Ferrari and we climb in and head home.

When we reach my house, I get out of the car and trudge upstairs. I throw my bookbag down on my bed and head downstairs to find food. My mom is currently in New York so it's just Tobias and I home for the week. I open the fridge and find it empty of anything I want so I just grab a phone and order some pizza. Tobias walks into the kitchen as I'm putting the phone down. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean my head back on his shoulder and sigh contently.

"How was your day?" Tobias asks, his face close to my neck and his hot air blowing along my sensitive skin.

"Good," I breathe out.

"Good," He repeats, beginning to place soft kisses along my neck. I spin around and slide my hands up his chest and loop my arms around his neck. Tobias lifts me at the hips, and I wrap my legs around his waist. I crush my mouth to his, soaking up the ecstasy of his mouth on mine, his hands on me, feeling on the verge of bursting out of my skin–

There's a loud knock on the front door. Tobias groans and murmurs, "Maybe they'll go away."

Through my hazy brain, I know I should answer the door for some reason I can't remember. I untangle myself from him, turning away so he can't see how worked up ten seconds of kissing him had made me.

I walk to the front door and open it, still trying to catch my breath. Once I open it, I realize that I ordered pizza. I reach into my pocket and exchange money for pizza to the delivery guy. I shut the door and walk back to the kitchen, placing the pizza on the counter.

"Oh, pizza," Tobias says, grabbing a piece and sounding completely like a little boy. Other than his incredibly deep voice, that is.

I grab a slice of pizza and plop into a stool sitting by the bar.

"So good day then?" Tobias asks, smirking slightly.

I smile, "Yeah, today was a good day."

**A/N: I'm really excited for this story. I already have some stuff planned out, that's why it took me so long to get this done. Plus, this chapter is like 2,500 words (excluding author's notes). Thank you all for being patient and thank you for your support. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I can't say for sure, but probably next weekend. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it was everything you were hoping for. Please leave me some love and reviews! Love y'all, and I'll see you soon.(;**

**Translation - Hello, my name is Tris. I moved here last year with my mother and my brother, Caleb. My brother attends a boarding school and my mom is a fashion designer so she isn't home much either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy Hephaestus guys! 40 reviews, 98 follows, and 60 favorites for only the first chapter! You guys just don't understand how much that means to me, I'm so happy. Y'all give me the confidence and hope that maybe one day, I can truly be the author of a well written book. I love you guys more than I can express. And on another note, WHOSE EXCITED FOR DIVERGENT!? I JUST BOUGHT MIDNIGHT PREMIER TICKETS. I'm so excited. Anyway, thank you all so much for all the reviews, they honestly mean the world to me and they make me want to cry tears of joy. I'm about to cry reading over them right now. So leave me more please! I need the happiness, seriously. Okay anyway, I've been thinking about this chapter a lot and planning it out. I've got most of this story planned out and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. I wish I had more time to write but sadly, school occupies most of my life. Okay, I'm done blabbering now, please leave me more nice reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you're as excited for this story as I am!(:**

Tris' POV

The following day, the second day of school, I wake up to the same annoying alarm clock. I groan and rise from bed. I follow through my daily routine, throwing on clothes, and doing my makeup and hair. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then, I walk to Tobias' room. I open the door and find him lying awake, completely dressed and seemingly ready for school. He has his arms thrown back behind his head and his ankles crossed, the picture of ease.

I squint suspiciously, "What did you do?" He's never up before me unless he's waking up before me on purpose to pull a prank.

He looks over at me and smirks, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Trissy. I just woke up early."

"Yeah, sure you did. I believe that," I mutter sarcastically. Tobias chuckles and I shake my head, shutting the door and heading downstairs. I walk around the house, full of paranoia because I just know that Tobias did something. Tobias comes downstairs and laughs at me and the way I'm acting so cautious. I just glare at him and swing my bookbag over my shoulder, heading to the garage.

xXx

Once we reach the school, Tobias and I climb out of the car and head towards the building. We meet our friends at the front entrance.

"Trissy!" Uriah shouts, hugging me tightly.

I sigh, "Uriah, you see me every day." He just shrugs in response, grinning.

"Good morning, losers," Someone says suddenly. I spin around to see Brooke walking towards us. I groan and roll my eyes. When she gets close enough, I fake surprise and say, "Oh my gosh, you still go to school here?"

She gapes at me in return and says, "Clearly you have no social life."

"And clearly, you're completely stupid. I can't believe you have the audacity to even approach me after what happened last year. Or did my kicking your ass not teach you anything?" I demand, trying to keep my cool.

She sticks her chin out and sniffles slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Your head is clearly full of air, no wonder you're blonde."

"We are all awed by your incredible wit," says Will.

"Brooke, just leave. No one wants to deal with you. I don't know why you're trying to start drama again," Christina points out. Brooke gasps dramatically, flips her hair over her shoulder, and walks away.

"Well, that was eventful. I'm going to class now," Marlene says.

"Amen to that," the rest of us chorus. I grab Tobias' hand and we head to Spanish.

xXx

Spanish is just a blur and I head off to AP Literature. I slump into the seat beside Will and Christina. The bell rings and Mr. Michael walks in and begins class.

xXx

At the end of AP Literature, I gather my things and stand up, about to leave the classroom when Mr. Michael says, "Tris, could you stay a moment?" Christina shoots me a confused glance and I just shrug my shoulders. I have no idea what he could want.

I walk up to his desk once everyone leaves. Mr. Michael leans casually against it and begins to speak, "Do you know Ethan that is in this class?"

I nod, confused. He continues, "Well, you see, Ethan took my class last year and failed so he's retaking it. I've looked at your records and I can already tell that you will be exceptional in this class. I was wondering if you would agree to tutor Ethan."

I hesitate and Mr. Michael quickly adds, "I'll give you extra credit on the final."

That seals the deal for me, "Yes, sir. I can do it."

"Thank you, Tris. You are dismissed."

I head out of the classroom and to the lunchroom. I walk over to the table we always sit at and plop beside Tobias. Christina looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask.

"What did Mr. Michael want?" She asks.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke butts in.

"Mr. Michael asked me to stay after class, that's why I'm late. He asked me if I would tutor Ethan and I said I would. He's going to give me extra credit on the final for doing so and I really don't mind," I explain.

"Does Ethan know you're tutoring him?" Tobias asks.

I'm not sure," I respond.

"He's right there. Why don't you go ask?" Marlene says. I shrug and get up out of my seat, heading towards the table where Ethan seats. I pull out the empty chair beside him and sit down, facing him. He glances over at me and does a double take, "Hey. Tris, right? I'm Ethan."

I nod, "Yeah, I'm Tris. I'm in your AP Literature class."

"Oh, yeah," Ethan says, nodding his head. "So what's up?"

"Oh, um, Mr. Michael asked if I would tutor you since you failed his class last year. Did he tell you that or did he just expect me to tell you?" I respond.

"Oh, yeah he did tell me, I forgot. So you agreed? What'd he offer you in return?" Ethan inquires.

I blush a bit, "Extra credit on the final."

Ethan nods in understanding, "So do you want my number? You know, so you can tell me when you want to meet up or whatever?"

I nod and we exchange phones. I quickly enter my number into his phone and hand it back to him, he does the same with mine.

"Well, bye Ethan. See you later, nice talking to you," I say, rising from the chair.

"Yeah, bye Tris!" He hollers at my retreating figure. I walk back to the table with my friends and sit back in my chair. Everyone looks at me expectantly. I raise my eyebrows in return.

"I think he was flirting with you," Shauna declares.

"Yeah, he was staring at you the whole time you walked back over here," Christina adds.

"What? No he wasn't," I say.

"He better not have been," Tobias mutters under his breath. I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek.

"Awh, someone's jealous," Zeke croons. I laugh but try to cover it with a cough when Tobias glares at me.

"Whatever," Tobias mumbles, staring down at the table. I sigh and grab his hand, beginning to stand up.

I tell my friends, "We're going to go have a talk for the remainder of lunch. We'll see you guys later."

I drag Tobias out the cafeteria door and into the hallway where it's quiet and empty. I back him up against the locker and wrap my arms around his waist, plunging my hands up the back of his shirt and rubbing soothing circles into his back. He visibly relaxes in response.

"Now tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting like this?" I ask softly.

He sighs, "I don't know."

"You know you don't need to be jealous. You are mine and I am yours and it has been that way all along. It will always be that way," I declare softly and lovingly.

Tobias wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair. "I know. I'm sorry, Tris. I love you," He murmurs.

"As I love you." I respond, smiling slightly. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips gently yet firmly to his. He responds in kind. His tongue skims the rim of my mouth but I remove my mouth from his. I instead trail my lips down his jaw to the base of his neck. I nibble softly on the sensitive skin and Tobias groans. I kiss the now red spot and pull back, smiling up at him.

"Better?" I ask with a slight smirk.

Tobias nods and answers with a breathy, "Definitely better."

"Good," I say, smiling. People begin to flood the hallway so I grab Tobias' hand and flee to Chemistry.

When we get to class, Zeke and Shauna are already seated in the back. Tobias and I take the seats closest to them. Zeke eyes Tobias with a smirk and raises an eyebrow questioningly. "So uh, what exactly did you guys 'talk' about?" Zeke asks, obviously trying not to laugh. I just stare at him like he's crazy.

Shauna leans forward and sighs, "I'm going to cut this short. Tris, you gave Four a hickey while you were supposedly talking in the hallway." Zeke laughs and Tobias and I blush.

"Oh," I mumble, slouching low in my seat, hoping to disappear. Thankfully, the teacher walks in and begins class.

xXx

Once school is over, Tobias and I drive home. I pull some leftover pizza out of the fridge and begin eating it cold and Tobias does the same. Suddenly, my phone chimes. I fish it out of my back pocket to see that I have a new text message.

_When do you want to meet for tutoring? –Ethan_

I quickly text back, _Does tomorrow afterschool in the library work for you? –Tris_

"Who are you texting?" Tobias asks, still munching on his pizza.

"Ethan about tutoring," I answer.

_That works, thanks. See you then.(; -Ethan_

"Tobias, you have to drive yourself to school tomorrow, I'm tutoring Ethan in the library afterschool," I say while hoisting myself onto the counter.

"Alright, but he better not try anything," Tobias says sternly.

I tilt my head and look at him, a small smile on my lips, "You're really cute when you're jealous, did you know that?"

Tobias huffs, "I'm not jealous."

I laugh, "Whatever you say, Toby."

"You get jealous, too," He says defensively.

"Of course I do but I admit it more often than you do," I respond nonchalantly.

"Come on, let's just go do our homework," Tobias says. I roll my eyes but follow him into the living room to do something productive.

**A/N: That was kind of a crappy ending but it is past midnight where I live and I'm hungry so yeahhh…. Have you guys noticed that I like to insert Divergent quotes? Because I do it a lot ahaha. Oh and before I forget, did you guys know that Dauntless cake is real? WELL IT IS BECAUSE I SAW IT. Apparently you can get it at Walmart. Okay, I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to see if I can get the next update in early but I don't know, it depends on my workload. That's how excited I am for this story, I think it's going to be really great by the end. Anyway, please leave me some love and reviews, they make me so happy that I could cry. I need feedback! I love you, my lovely little people.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow guys, 61 reviews already! Thank you so much! And guess what? I SAW THE MIDNIGHT PREMIER OF DIVERGENT! I won't spoil for those of you who haven't seen it yet, but if you have any questions, just PM me! Really fast, I just want to say thank you to dauntless_divergent46 who follows me on IG and always says nice things about my stories! Also divergejays even took a screenshot of me following her. Guys, I feel so special, it truly makes my day more than you even know. Anyway, I'm running on only two hours of sleep right now so I'm dead tired but I really wanted to update for you guys because I'm busy all weekend. Also, I can't remember anything I wanted to tell you guys because I have a severe lack of sleep right now, so I'm just going to go ahead with this chapter. Love you guys, enjoy!**

**Lots of switching POV's in this chapter, sorry! But it also made this chapter really long!**

Tris' POV

The next morning (a Friday morning because for some reason they decided to start school on a Wednesday), I wake up to the incessant blaring of my stupid alarm clock like every other morning. I rise from my bed and put on black skinny jeans and a black tank top that has a flame drawing on it. I quickly apply my makeup and fix my hair and brush my teeth. Then, I walk to Tobias' room to wake him up.

I open his bedroom door to find him sitting up in bed already dressed. That's two days in a row and I don't like it. He's definitely planning something.

"Tobias," I begin slowly. "Why are you awake before me again?"

He smirks at me and shrugs, "I felt like it. I didn't want to burden you with waking me up."

"Sure," I say slowly and not at all believing his lies. As I shut his door, I hear his laughter. I head downstairs and grab a chocolate doughnut from the fridge, and take a seat at the kitchen bar. Tobias comes down the stairs as I'm munching on my doughnut.

"I have to drive myself today, right?" Tobias asks.

I nod, "Yeah, I'll be home soon after you. I'll only stay at the library for maybe an hour today. It is Friday and I'm sure Ethan has things he wants to do just like I'd rather be doing other stuff on a Friday night."

Tobias laughs and grabs his bookbag. I get up from my chair and grab mine as well. We both walk to the garage. Tobias begins to veer off towards his motorcycle but I grab the sleeve of his jacket and drag him back towards me. He turns around to face me and raises his eyebrows, "Yes, Trissy?"

I smile and stand on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his. "See you at school," I murmur. He smiles back at me and quickly presses a kiss to the tip of my nose.

I release him and climb into my Ferrari while he climbs onto his motorcycle.

**Tobias' POV**

When we arrive at the school, I hop off of my motorcycle and walk up to Tris' Ferrari. When she gets out, I grab her hand and we walk towards the front entrance together. Just like any other day, our friends stand waiting by the door. When we get close enough, Uriah asks, "Why did you guys drive separately today?"

"I have to tutor Ethan in the library afterschool," Tris explains.

Suddenly, my phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket to check the caller ID. Apparently, it's Tris' mom. My forehead creases in confusion and Tris asks, "Who is it?" I just hold up a finger to signal 'give me a minute' and walk a little bit away from the group. Once I'm out of hearing range, I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"_Hey, Four! I was just going to tell you that I'm going to try to be home for Tris' birthday. Do you have anything planned for her birthday?" _Ms. Prior says to me.

I shake my head in confusion, "She's never told me her birthday. I didn't even know it was coming up. When is it? She'll be 17 right?"

"_Oh, I didn't know she never told you. She hates making a big deal out of her birthday. Yes, she'll be 17 this year and her birthday is September 6th."_

September 6th. It's August 29 today which means her birthday is next Saturday. "Thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to have something planned. I'll ask Christina and the others for help," I tell Ms. Prior.

"_Well good. Okay, don't be late for class. Bye Four."_

"Goodbye, Natalie," I say. I really don't like calling her Natalie but she insists. I still can't believe Tris didn't tell me her birthday was next week. The only class I don't have with Tris is second block which I have with Zeke and Uriah so I'll tell them then and I guess I'll have to shoot a mass text to Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Christina.

"Four, we're going to be late. Come on!" Will shouts. I jog back over to them and we begin to walk to our classes.

"Who was that?" Tris asks.

"It doesn't matter," I say. I don't know what we're planning for her birthday yet and I don't want to let her know that I know about her birthday. She obviously didn't want me to know or she would have told me.

"Fine, don't tell me," She says, a bit angrily.

I grab her wrist to stop her from storming away, "Tris, trust me. It's not important. It's a surprise, you'll figure it out soon enough."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Fine." I kiss her forehead and lace my fingers with hers, and we head to Spanish.

xXx

When Spanish is over, I walk Tris to her AP Literature class and kiss her goodbye. Then, I head to my AP Government Econ class. I walk in and take my seat at the table with Zeke and Uriah.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hola Cautro!" Uriah shouts.

"And that is all you will ever hear Uriah say in Spanish because he's stupid," Zeke says. I laugh and Uriah gasps dramatically.

"No but I have a serious matter. Do either of you know when Tris' birthday is?" I ask quietly. They exchange looks and both shake their heads no.

"Well, her mom called me this morning to ask me what I'm planning for Tris' birthday. She's turning 17 next Saturday," I explain.

"Dude! I'm gonna kill her for not telling us!" Uriah shouts.

"No! Don't let her know that we know. She doesn't like to make a big deal of it so we're going to pretend like we don't know," I say.

"We have to do something, we can't let her get away with nothing," Uriah demands.

"We can just throw her a surprise birthday party. That'd be easy enough," Zeke suggests.

I nod, "Sounds like a plan. I'll text everyone else and let them know about it or I'll tell them when I can."

xXx

When lunch rolls around, I quickly throw my stuff in my locker and heard towards our lunch table. Tris, Will, and Christina are always the last to show up because their second block is on the other side of the school. When, I reach the table, I slide in the seat across from Shauna and Marlene while Zeke and Uriah takes seats next to their girlfriends.

"So, I have something to tell you guys before Tris shows up. She never told any of us this but her mom told me this morning. Tris is turning 17 next Saturday," I quickly explain to Marlene and Shauna.

"What! We have to throw her a party or something!" Marlene yells.

"But she doesn't want to make a big deal about it. That's why Zeke proposed the idea of a surprise party. She can't oppose it if she doesn't know about it," I say.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shauna says, leaning back casually in her chair.

"What plan?" Tris asks, taking the seat next to me. I jump in surprise.

"Yeah, what plan? I must be included in all plans," Christina demands.

"Uh, nothing. We were just talking about… Um…" I stutter, trying to find an excuse.

"We were talking about going paintballing tomorrow night!" Marlene lies smoothly. I sigh in relief.

"That sounds like fun," Christina says.

"Yeah, are we going?" Will asks.

I shrug, "Does everyone want to?" Everyone nods except Tris.

"Tris, would you like to go paintballing? It's okay to say no," I say, watching for a reaction.

She hesitates, "I've never been paintballing before."

"What! Where the heck did you move here from that you've never been paintballing!?" Uriah screams.

"I moved here from Colorado. I never went out much, I was homeschooled. And I went to different countries with my mom in my free time," Tris explains, shrugging.

"Well, now you have to go," Christina states.

Tris sighs, "Okay, fine."

I smile and lean towards her to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll teach you." She smiles at me warmly.

I realize that Christina and Will still don't know what we're actually planning so I pull out my phone and discreetly write a quick text.

_Tris never told us this but her mom told me this morning. Her 17__th__ birthday is next Saturday. We're throwing a surprise party so don't let her know that we know. –Four_

I send it to them and I watch as they both open their text messages. Will keeps his cool about it but Christina jumps out of her seat and screams, "What! No way!"

I shoot her a glare when Tris asks, "What happened, Christina?"

"Oh, sorry. My favorite store is having a sale today," Christina lies. I have to admit, it's very convenient that my friends are good liars.

**Tris' POV**

At the end of the school day, Tobias and I walk to our lockers and throw what we don't need inside.

"Tris, I wasn't kidding about him trying anything. I really don't like him," Tobias complains.

I sigh, "Tobias, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I promise. And I love you. Now go home."

He sighs dramatically, kisses my forehead and heads outside to the parking lot. I turn and head in the opposite direction, towards the library.

When I walk in the library doors, I spot Ethan already sitting at a table towards the back. I make my way towards him and throw my stuff down on the table, sliding into the empty chair next to his.

He glances up at me and says, "Hey, Tris."

"Hey, Ethan. Ready to study?" I respond. He smirks and flips open his textbook.

xXx

An hour passes by quickly and I learn that Ethan is pretty funny but doesn't seem to take school seriously.

"It's getting late, I have to go," I tell him with a friendly smile. He makes a pouty face and I laugh.

He sighs, "Fine, okay. I guess I'll see you later, Tris. Bye." I gather my things and wave goodbye, heading out of the library and to my car.

xXx

When I get home, I throw my bookbag down on the kitchen table. "Tobias?" I call through the house. I know he must have heard me walk in. I head up the stairs and try to open his door, only to find it locked. I faintly hear him talking through the door so he must be on the phone.

"Tris doesn't know anything of it," I hear him say. What is he talking about? I don't know about what?

I knock on the door, "Tobias!"

"Hold on!" He responds. I can hear him tell whoever's on the phone that he has to go. He quickly unlocks the door and it swings open. "Hey, Trissy," He says, sounding a little bit nervous.

I squint at him suspiciously, "What do I know nothing of?"

His face gets a frantic look, "Uh, it's not important, Trissy."

I try to keep the expression off my face but I can't help but feel a little hurt. I also feel worried. Tobias wouldn't be cheating on me, would he? He loves me, of course he isn't. And Tobias isn't that kind of person, he would never cause harm to anyone who didn't deserve it, being all that he went through. I hope I'm right to trust him.

All I say is, "Okay," and I turn from his door, heading to my room.

I think he must hear some melancholy in my voice because his voice turns a little worried, "Tris? What's wrong?"

I turn back to him slowly. "Nothing," I say, trying to keep my face blank. Tobias moves from his place in the doorway and walks towards me. He sweeps some of my hair behind my ear and strokes my cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Trissy, please don't lie to me. What's wrong?" He asks, concern in his deep blue eyes.

My eyes begin to water a bit. How do I know he's not cheating on me or something bad like that? I can't lose him. He means too much to me.

"Tobias, I'm right to trust you, right?" I ask slowly.

His face crinkles in confusion and concern, "Of course, Trissy. You can always trust me."

I wipe at my eyes before responding, "Then, what are you hiding from me?"

He sighs and wipes under my eyes with his thumbs. He grabs my face gently in his large hands and makes me look him in the eyes, "Beatrice Prior, I promise you that you will find out very soon. I love you and I promise it's not something that will hurt you in any way. Please, you just have to trust me." I watch his eyes the whole time and he looks sincere.

I nod slowly. "Okay," is my only response. Tobias leans down and plants a kiss on both of my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and finally a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

I sigh, "I love you, Tobias."

He smiles, "I love you too, Trissy. I have to do homework now but I'm in my room if you need me."

I nod and go to my room, shutting my door behind me. I flop onto the bed on my stomach and just lay there for a moment. Of course I trust Tobias but we don't keep secrets so what is he hiding?

**A/N: Woah, guys. That was a really long chapter. It was like 2400 words (excluding A/Ns). And I'm so excited for this story, I actually have a plan and I can't wait for it to unfold. Please leave me some reviews and give feedback! I really want to know if you guys like it or love it or have some suggestions on how to make it better! I love you guys so much! And if you haven't see Divergent, I hope you get to see it soon, you'll love it like I did!**

**xoxo Review please! Love you guys! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, for those of you who don't have my Instagram and kik, if you want it, my Instagram is divergent_obsessor and my kik is HaleyLovesBooks. Feel free to use them, I don't mind! I love talking to you guys! Some people were asking me so there it is.(: Also, there will not be a love triangle in this story! Ethan has a purpose that you will soon find out! Okay, glad that's cleared up! And guys, I totally have an idea for a book. I'm going to try to write it this summer, I don't know how it'll turn out. But keep up with my account and I'll probably say something in a story of mine when I finish the book and some of y'all can read it if you'd like!(: But I love y'all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave me feedback, I love it!**

**Note – The beginning of this chapter is the end of the last chapter in Tobias' POV. Just to clear that up.**

Tobias' POV

"Tris doesn't know anything of it," I say. Once I got home from school, I received a call from Tris' mom. She had wanted to know if anything had been planned yet. I told her the plan and now that all brings us to the present moment.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Tobias!" Tris calls through the door.

"Hold on!" I shout, hurriedly telling Ms. Prior that I have to go. I hastily unlock the door and yank it open. "Hey, Trissy," I say, hoping she didn't hear anything.

Tris narrows her eyes at me, "What do I know nothing of?"

My hope instantly deflates and I turn a bit frantic, "Uh, it's nothing important, Trissy."

I see hurt flash across her face for a small instant before she wipes her face of all emotion. Guilt seizes my heart and makes my chest ache. I hate lying to Tris, especially if she's going to be hurt by it.

"Okay," She replies in a small sad voice. She turns away and begins to walk to her room.

"Tris? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

She slowly rotates her body back to face me. "Nothing," She says in an emotionless voice. I sigh quietly and move towards her. I sweep her soft blonde hair behind her ear so it's out of her face. I gently and lovingly stroke her cheekbone with the pad of my thumb.

"Trissy, please don't lie to me," I begin, _Like I'm lying to you, _I think bitterly to myself. But it's for her birthday, nothing bad like I'm sure she suspects. "What's wrong?" I ask again, concerned.

I watch as her eyes begin to water. She opens her mouth and very slowly, says, "Tobias, I'm right to trust you, right?"

I can feel my face scrunch in confusion, concern, and even a bit of hurt, "Of course, Trissy. You can always trust me."

She quickly wipes at her eyes before continuing, "Then, what are you hiding from me?"

I sigh and sweep my thumbs under her eyes, catching the moisture she missed. I grab her face gently in my hands and force her to look in my eyes as I say, "Beatrice Prior, I promise you that you will find out very soon. I love you and I promise it's not something that will hurt you in any way. Please, you just have to trust me."

I watch as she searches my face. She nods slowly, saying, "Okay." I lean down and place a kiss on both of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and finally, I place a small soft kiss onto her lips.

She sighs, "I love you, Tobias."

I smile, "I love you, too, Trissy. I have to do homework now but I'm in my room if you need me."

She nods and heads to her room, shutting the door behind her. I sigh, swiping my hand down my face irritably and walk into my own room, shutting the door. I hate the fact that I'm probably causing her trust in me to dwindle. I'm going to crack and tell her everything if I don't find some way to fix this.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and send a text to Christina.

_Something's up with Tris. I think she's starting to lose her trust in me because I won't tell her what I'm hiding. You have to help me, Chris. –Four_

I throw the phone on the bed and flop on my stomach beside it. I turn my head so I don't smother myself against the blankets. I sigh when I hear my phone go off, signaling I've received a text.

_Alright. Don't freak out. I can talk to her for you. I've got you, man. –Christina_

I sigh in relief. I quickly type out a response and hit send.

_Thanks. You're the best. I owe you big time. –Four_

I put the phone on my nightstand and lay back down on the bed, attempting to get comfortable. I can finally go to sleep in peace, knowing that Christina really will help clear things with Tris. I yawn as I close my eyes, silently hoping that everything will turn out okay.

xXx

I wake up Saturday morning, hoping that Christina followed through with her promise and spoke to Tris for me. I just want things to be the fun careless way they usually are. I yawn, rub the sleep from my eyes, and slowly rise from my bed. I walk down the hall to Tris' room and crack open the door. She lay still asleep, a small smile ghosting her lips. She looks so peaceful and happy, I can't help but think that maybe she is having a good dream. I walk over to her sleeping form, smiling slightly to myself. I kneel by her bedside and gently stroke the hair out of her face. She smiles a little more in her sleep. I lean forward and ghost my lips over hers. I gently press my lips to hers and she stirs slightly. I pull back and look at her, watching as she opens her beautiful grey eyes to look up at me, watching as her pearly white teeth are revealed behind her soft lips as she smiles.

"Good morning," She whispers to me softly. I rise from my kneeling position on the floor. I nudge her hip with my hand and she gets the memo to scoot over. I lay down beside her and scoop her up into my arms so that we're snuggled close together, facing each other. I press my lips to her forehead and murmur, "Good morning, Trissy."

She laughs, "Someone seems to be in a loving mood this morning."

I smile, "I'm only expressing my love for you. Though that sounds incredibly cheesy."

She smirks, "Yeah a bit cheesy but also really sweet. I love you, Tobias Eaton."

"As I love you, Beatrice Prior," I say as I kiss the tip of her nose.

I pull back and watch as she furrows her eyebrows at me. "Are we still going paintballing today?" She asks.

"Oh, I forgot. Here, I'll text the others and ask," I respond, grabbing my phone and sending a mass text to our group of friends. About two seconds later, I get multiple responses, all saying that we're still going paintballing.

I look to Tris and nod my head, "Yeah, we're still going. We'll probably leave in two hours or so."

She bites her lip as she says, "I still don't know how to play."

"I said I would teach you, didn't I?" I say. She nods. "Well, I am. I'll make sure you're on my team. I'm sure you'll get it down fast, you never cease to amaze me."

She looks at me from under her lashes. A smile slowly spreads across her face. She moves from her position snuggled in my arms and nudges me so I flip over onto my back. Tris slowly crawls on top of me with a wicked grin on her face. She sits on my hips with a leg thrown to either side of my body. I reach up and place my hands on her hips and smile lovingly at her. She leans down and presses her lips firmly against mine. As I try to deepen the kiss, she pulls back and jumps off me.

"We should make breakfast," She says, heading out of her bedroom door.

"You giant tease! You are so paying for that later!" I call after her.

I sigh and get up from the bed, following after her down the stairs and to the kitchen. We get out the necessary ingredients to make eggs, toast, and shredded hash browns. Tris pulls out a pan and places it on the stove, then cracks an egg onto the pan. I walk over, pretending to put the toast in the oven but instead, I grab an egg from the carton. I hold it delicately in my left hand and place the toast in the toaster using only my right hand. While Tris is thoroughly distracting, flipping her eggs, I sneak up behind her. I wait for her to scoop the egg out of the pan and onto a plate before I smash the raw egg against the top of her head. She gasps and spins around rapidly, fire burning in her grey eyes. I turn and sprint from the kitchen to the living room, running to the other side of the couch so she can't reach me.

Her eyes are livid as she says, "Tobias Four Eaton, you are going to pay for that!"

I try to pull an innocent expression, "Why, Trissy Wissy, whatever do you mean?"

She snorts, "Nice try, Tobias. Now come here and take your punishment like a good boy."

I shake my head, grinning, "Punishments aren't fun. Why would I voluntarily concede so you could punish me? Yeah, not happening."

Tris narrows her eyes dangerously, "Just you wait, Tobias. I'm the master at revenge and you. Will. Pay."

She turns and begins to ascend the stairs, presumably to take a shower. She turns before she reaches the top and says, "Finish breakfast! Since you have made me unable to."

I laugh then say, "Hey, make sure you put on clothes that you don't care about. They're going to be ruined during paintball."

She just nods and disappears to the second floor.

xXx

About an hour later, we've already eaten breakfast and we're both dressed in junk clothing for paintball. I, for one, am I completely hyped for paintball. We haven't gone in months. Since before Tris arrived here. It has definitely been far too long.

"We're meeting them at the paintball stadium. Do you want to take my motorcycle? I don't think you'd want to get paint all in you Ferrari," I say, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, we'll take your motorcycle. Let's go," Tris grabs my hand and drags me towards the garage. I hop onto my motorcycle and two seconds later, Tris is seated behind me. She wraps her delicate arms around my waist and presses her face in between my shoulder blades. I smile and start up the vehicle. Pulling smoothly out of the garage and onto the street, we fly towards the stadium.

xXx

When we arrive at the paintball stadium, I pull into a parking space next to Zeke's car. Tris and I climb off of the motorcycle and walk silently, hand in hand up to the building. Waiting in the lobby is Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna.

"Hey guys. Where's Christina and Will?" Tris asks as we approach them.

"They should be here any minute," Zeke says. Just as he finishes his sentence, the door opens and in walks Will and Christina.

"Here!" Christina calls as they walk up to us, hands swinging idly between them.

"Well, then we can get started. How do we want these teams to work?" Uriah says.

"How about couples against couples? There will be four teams," Marlene suggests.

"Works for me," I say. I drag Tris towards the counter and I grab two paintball guns. I hand one to her and lay mine on the counter. I place Tris' hands in the right places to show her how to hold the gun. I pop open the top and drop a ton of paintballs in. Then, I do the same for my gun.

"Okay, keep your hands placed like that on the gun. When you see the others during the game, just press the trigger and aim it at them. You should be good but I'll be with you if you have any difficulty," I tell her.

She nods, "I think I got this." I smile and kiss her forehead. I grab her hand and we walk back towards our friends.

"All ready?" Shauna inquires. Everyone nods. We walk through the door in the back and suddenly we're standing in the paintball field.

A wicked grin spreads across my face, "Well this is going to be fun." We all look at each other and then take off sprinting to different areas of the field. Tris and I run to a little hut on the far left and duck behind it.

"So uh, how do we win?" Tris asks.

"We have to shoot all of them without both of us getting out," I explain.

"Oh," She says. "Sounds like a piece of cake." I don't miss the sarcasm in her statement.

"Don't we need a plan?" Tris inquires.

I look at her and raise my eyebrows, "Do you have a plan?"

She looks around her before saying, "How about first we figure out where the others are. Then, I'll think of something."

I shrug and peak around the corner of the hut. I see Christina's head sticking slightly above a fence to our far left. I'm assuming Will is with her. I look around again and see Marlene's foot sticking out behind a wall on the entire other side of the field. The only couple I can't see is Zeke and Shauna. I poke Tris and point to the spots where I see two of the other teams. She nods.

"Okay, let's take out Christina and Will first," Tris suggests.

"Plan?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

She bites her lip for a moment before she says, "I'll distract them. You have to be quick and take them out before they take me out."

How will you distract them?" I inquire, curious.

"Guess we'll find out in a minute," She responds before sprinting from our hiding spot. I jump up and jog behind her. As she's running, she wrestles off one of her shoes. She then chucks it to the left of Christina and Will. The spin around to look at the sudden movement. At that moment, I pull my gun up while still running, and take out Christina with a quick shot to the neck. To my surprise, before I can take out Will, Tris has already splattered the back of his head with yellow paint. We both quickly duck behind a nearby wall.

I look over at her in amazement, "First time ever playing paintball and you nailed him in the head. Good job, Tris."

She smiles proudly at me, "I think I've already got the hang of this." She then turns serious, "But we haven't won yet. We still have to get Uriah and Marlene and then figure out where Zeke and Shauna are."

I raise my eyebrows, smirking, "Are you going to use the same tactic and throw your other shoe at Uriah and Marlene?"

She shrugs, "Probably." I laugh. We sneak away from our hiding place to the one next to ours. Basically, hopping between walls to get closer to Uriah and Marlene.

Suddenly, I hear Uriah curse. His loud curse is followed by Zeke's voice, "That leaves me and Shauna, and you and Tris. Let's go, Four!"

I look to Tris and grin, she grins back. "Game plan?" I ask her.

She smiles wickedly, "Nope. Let's just wing it."

"Oh, living on the dangerous and brave side, I like it," I murmur.

"Oh, shut up," Tris says, laughing.

Suddenly, Zeke calls "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

I roll my eyes and look at Tris. I hold up three fingers and slowly put them down one at a time. When my last finger goes down, we sprint out from out hiding place, screaming battle calls the whole time. We open fire against Zeke and Shauna just as they open fire against us. I nail Shauna on the chest, seconds before Zeke shoots me on my shoulder. There's a slight sting but I'm used to the sting of paintball by now.

It's not just Tris versus Zeke. Zeke shoots at Tris but she quickly drops to the ground. The very second she hits the ground, she shoots at Zeke. The paintball nails him straight on the forehead before he has the time to shoot at her again.

I holler and Tris jumps up from the ground, running towards me. She launches herself into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I hug her back tightly and she jumps down but keeps hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"We win!" I scream.

"Yeah, yeah," Zeke mutters.

"Oh, don't be upset. You were close," Tris says kindly.

"Where did you learn those moves? You're a complete natural at this!" Uriah appraises. Everyone else nods in agreement and amazement, including me.

Tris blushes before saying, "I don't know. I just did what came on instinct."

"That's some wicked instinct," Christina mutters. We all laugh.

"It's getting late, let's head home," Will suggests.

I nod and Tris and I say goodbye to everyone. We walk to my motorcycle, hand in hand. When we reach the motorcycle, I turn towards Tris and kiss her lightly.

She smiles up at me, "Thank you for taking me today. I had a lot of fun."

I smile back at her, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I'm glad you had fun." I kiss her one last time before climbing on my motorcycle. Tris climbs on behind me and wraps her arms around my waist like always. She leans forward and places a sweet kiss on my cheek. I smile as I peel out of the parking lot, taking us home.

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry that this is so late but at least its super long... My computer kept crashing and then today, I tried to give one of my old friends a second chance which was a giant mistake. I could go through the big rant about it but I won't because I'm sure none of you care. I'm just really upset right now. Please leave me reviews and make me smile. Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I hit 100 reviews for this story! I'm over 100 as of now but I just felt like marking that checkpoint. Thank you guys so much! Another thing, y'all I don't think it's weird when you say you love me. That means so much to me, you cannot even fathom how much it means to me. Especially since I have some crappy friends, I'm happy to know I still have fandom friends. But yeah, say you love me all you want, I say I love you guys all the time! And thank you guys so so so much for all the love I received after I said I was sad over my crappy friend. I'm over it now, things happen for a reason I guess, but I appreciate y'all's love. Also, someone left a review saying, "Write more lemons." Um… I've never written lemons so… I'm confused by your review. Last thing to tell you guys, I'm going to try to start responding to all of your reviews, so if you happen to leave a review, expect a PM from me (if you can receive them)! And also, don't be shy to kik me or message me on Instagram or even PM me on here. I promise I will answer and I'm nice! Alright, sorry for the long author's note! I love you guys so much, leave me some love and reviews please!(:**

**Please everyone read this part: I don't know when the next update will be, my uncle is visiting from Wisconsin and he's amazing and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. Plus, I have an AP 3D model to make and I have a church play that I'm an angel in. And it's my niece's 4****th**** birthday on the 15****th****! So I am jam packed but I'll try to update ASAP!**

Tris' POV

On Sunday morning, I wake up feeling excited for the new day. Nothing is planned for today, I just feel happier since Christina talked to me about Tobias. I know that if she knew he was cheating, she would tell me. Plus, paintball yesterday was so much more fun than I ever expected. I can't believe we actually won.

I rise from bed and begin to make my way downstairs with a smile on my face. I go in the kitchen and begin to make pancakes for Tobias and me. As I make the pancakes, I begin to belt the lyrics to a Taylor Swift song while dancing ridiculously.

A few minutes later, I am startled by hands being placed on my waist. I screech and jump about two feet backwards. I turn around to see Tobias laughing at me. I place a hand on my heart and try to catch my breath.

"Gosh, Tobias. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I exclaim.

He chuckles and walks towards me, wrapping his muscular arms around me and pulling my body into his. "That was really cute, what you were doing Trissy." He backs away from me and pulls his phone from the pocket of his basketball shorts. He smiles wickedly, "Good thing I got most of it on camera."

I feel my cheeks flame as I yell, "Tobias Eaton, delete that right now!" He shakes his head, grinning devilishly and shoves the phone deep into his pocket. I run a hand down my face dramatically and sigh.

I grab a plate with pancakes and bacon and sit it on the bar in front of Tobias. "I made you breakfast," I say simply.

"Thanks, Trissy," He says with a goofy grin. I just creepily stare at him as he begins to eat. After his first few bites of pancake, he looks up at me. "Why are you staring at me?" He asks, confused.

I smirk and cross my arms, "Maybe I poisoned your food."

His eyes grow wide and he looks down at his plate, then back to my face. "Okay," He begins slowly. "I know you didn't put any deadly poisons in her because you love me too much. But I don't know, you might have put laxatives in here or something…"

"Dang!" I exclaim, snapping my fingers. "That would have been such a good idea."

Tobias continues to stare suspiciously at his food. I sigh, "I didn't do anything to it. Though, I owe you two acts of revenge now. So ya know, it might be a good idea to watch your back, Toby." I grab my plate of food and sit across the bar from him, smirking the whole time. He just stares at me and slowly takes another bite of food.

xXx

"So what do you want to do today?" He asks me, once we finish our breakfast.

"I really want some coffee for some reason. Let's go to Java Jones down the street and then we can figure out something else afterwards," I suggest.

He nods and we head out the door to Java Jones. Since it is just a little ways down the street, we decide to walk instead of taking one of our vehicles. It only takes about 5 minutes by walking. As we're walking, I reach out and grab Tobias' hand and lace my fingers with his. He turns his head and smiles at me, and begins to swing our arms back and forth between us. I smile to myself. I remember when Tobias seemed scary and unapproachable. I never thought he would be capable of the gooey, lovey dovey, stuff he does now. Then again, I never thought I would be capable of it either. I guess falling in love really changes your views on a lot of things.

We finally reach the coffee shop and we head inside to wait in line. As we're waiting in line, I notice they have open karaoke. Currently, some guy is singing a song by Daughtry and I nod my head along with the music.

We order our coffee and grab a table close to the back. We sit down and begin to sip on our coffee. Tobias glances towards the stage where the guy singing Daughtry has just left.

"You should go sing some karaoke, Tris," Tobias says, grinning.

I shake my head, "Nope. I'm just going to enjoy my coffee and my boyfriend." I smile at him.

He rises from his seat, "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back in a moment."

"Kay," I reply.

About a minute later, someone slides into the seat that Tobias previously occupied. I glance up to see Ethan.

"Oh, hey," I say, smiling politely.

"Hey, Tris," Ethan replies, scooting his chair extremely close to mine. Too close. I begin to fidget uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to maintain my politeness.

Instead of answering, he just leans towards me and smashes his mouth against my own. His mouth is strange, nothing like Tobias'. It's not warm and soft and inviting, it's harsh and uncomfortable. I push him away and jerk out of my seat.

"What the hell!" I exclaim angrily, wiping my mouth.

"Come on, Trissy. Don't be like that. I know you feel the same way for me," Ethan says, grinning.

I am completely flabbergasted. I stumble over my words, trying to get them out, "I have a boyfriend and I love him! I do _NOT _feel the same way at all!"

"He doesn't have to know anything." He steps towards me and I step back. Before Ethan can make another move, I notice Tobias appear behind him, pure rage burning in his blue eyes. He taps Ethan's shoulder and he turns around to see what or who the interruption is. When he turns, Tobias swings his fist and punches Ethan in the jaw.

"Leave right now before I reconsider killing you," Tobias growls, fists clenched by his sides, his entire body shaking with rage.

Ethan scrambles to his feet and sprints out the door. I look at Tobias to see him still trembling with rage. I wrap my arms around his waist, leaning into him and pressing my cheek against his chest. He breathes deeply a few times and then hugs me back tightly.

"It's okay, Tobias. Calm down. I love you," I say softly.

He breathes deeply, releases me and says, "There's something I want to do."

I stare at him confused as he makes his way up the stage and selects a song from the karaoke machine. He grabs the microphone and stands in the front center of the stage.

The music begins and I listen intently as he sings the song, for there has to be a reason he wanted to do this at this exact time.

_I judge by what she's wearing, _

_Just how many heads I'm tearing off_

_Of assholes coming on to her._

_Each night seems like it's getting worse._

_I wish she'd take the night off so I don't have to fight off,_

_Every asshole coming on to her._

_It happens every night she works._

_They'll go and ask the DJ, find out just what would she say,_

_If they all tried coming on to her._

_Don't they know its never gonna work?_

_They think they'll get inside her, _

_With every drink they buy her._

_As they all try coming on to her._

_This time somebody's gettin' hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant._

As of now, my jaw is dropped. I don't know what he's referring to but guys really don't ever come onto me. But he's doing such an amazing job with this song.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that, your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_There goes the next contestant._

He stops the song there and places the microphone back in its stand. The café somehow got crowded during the duration of his song and now there is loud whooping above the noise of the thunderous clapping.

Tobias comes back over to me and I hug him tightly. "That was amazing! But why did you want to sing that song?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

He raises his back at me like I'm missing something, "I was singing it about you."

"But…" I begin. "Guys don't come onto me a lot…"

Tobias grabs my face in his hands and stares me in the eyes as he speaks, "Trissy, yes they do. You just don't notice. I walk down the hallway every day and hear guys talking about you. It makes me so angry. Most of them are too scared of me to try anything though. Clearly, Ethan is just an idiot and probably has a death wish."

Realization dawns on me, "So _that's _why you're always jealous. Right?"

He nods, biting his lip. I stand up on my tiptoes and crash my lips to his. My arms go around his neck and my hands entangle in his hair. His arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me close and I feel his tongue brush against my lips, asking for entrance. I happily part my lips for our tongues to meet. He kisses me with such passion that I feel my legs getting weak. I drag one of my arms down his back until it reaches the bottom of his shirt. I allow my hand to creep up his shirt a little so that I can press my hand against the bare skin of his lower back. When we finally pull away for air, he presses his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Beatrice Prior," He whispers softly.

I grin, "As I love you, Tobias Eaton."

**A/N: Well! How was that? Please let me know what you liked, didn't like, would like to see, would like to not see…. I love reviews! Can I reach 150 reviews before the next update? :3  
Again, I don't know when the next update will be because life is busy at the moment but I love you beautiful people!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so late! My uncle is here from Wisconsin and I had a church play to do every night. I've also been building a 3D city for AP. I even have a research paper to write and a biology packet to do. And I'm supposed to be on Spring Break ugh. I just want to let you guys know that I've also been really upset these past few days. My dog got hit my car and she's alive but whe has all these burns and it's just really bad but I can't afford a vet and I feel so helpless… Anyway, I'm sorry for the late chapter. Thank you guys for 150 reviews! It made me so happy. Please continue to leave amazing reviews! I'm typing this chapter on my surface because I don't have my laptop with me so excuse any errors. I'll try to make sure there isn't any but I can't guarantee it. Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**I wrote this short story for English that I also had to perform for the class and I kind of based it mostly off of TMI characters but my group wouldn't let me name them Clary and Jace… But if you want to read it, feel free to PM and I'll send it to you! I'd love feedback on it! Let me know!**

Tris' POV

The week passed by fairly quickly with no other abnormal activities. It is now Saturday morning and I rise slowly from my bed. I yawn, stretching my arms above my head as I stand up. I walk downstairs in my pajamas and head quietly to the kitchen. I notice Tobias standing in front of the oven, cooking blueberry pancakes while mindlessly humming some random tune. I smirk to myself as I quietly run back upstairs.

I quickly sprint to the bathroom and grab a water gun from under the sink. I grab a container of mayonnaise that I keep under the bathroom sink (for prank purposes) and pour it all into the large water gun. I grin to myself, knowing that Tobias hates mayonnaise more than anything.

I run back downstairs quietly and peek my head around the wall into the kitchen. Tobias is still doing the same thing he was five minutes ago. I quietly creep out from behind the wall and aim the gun at him.

"Toby," I sing mockingly.

He spins around just as I pull the trigger and the mayo goes all over his chest. He yells and looks down at his chest, then back up at me.

He shakes his head slowly, smirking, "You shouldn't have done that, Trissy."

I screech as he runs at me full speed. Before, I have time to run, he wraps his muscular arms around my small body tightly, making escape impossibly. I yell and giggle as he gets the mayonnaise all over me.

"Tobias, stop!" I yell, giggling and hitting his chest playfully.

He releases me but keeps his hands placed on my shoulders. He smiles down at me lovingly. He leans down and places a slow, soft kiss to my lips and I return his smile.

"Now go take a shower, you smell horrible," I exclaim.

He rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "I wonder whose fault that is."

I shrug and laugh as he reluctantly makes his way upstairs for a shower.

xXx

After we eat the blueberry pancakes that Tobias made, we take refuge on the couch. Tobias is sitting on the couch like a normal person while I am laying down with my head in his lap as he runs his fingers through my hair.

My phone chimes, signaling a text message which completely ruins my relaxed phase. I pick it up, only to see that it is a text from Christina.

_Get dressed, you're going with me to the mall for a little while. Don't bother complaining. Be over in 15. –Christina_

I groan loudly and throw my phone towards the end of the couch. There goes my day of relaxing with Tobias.

"What's wrong, Trissy?" Tobias asks with a playful smirk.

I sit up and turn to face him. I eye him suspiciously as I say, "You know why she's dragging me out today, don't you?"

He smiles innocently and bats his eyelashes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I roll my eyes and smack his chest, muttering, "Whatever."

I reluctantly get off the couch and go upstairs, putting on dark jeans and a black v-neck shirt. I head back downstairs just as there is a knock at the door. I groan as I throw open the door. I glare at my best friend to let it be known that I'm doing this against my will.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Bye Four! We'll be back later!"

Christina grabs a hold of my arm, dragging me out of the house and to her car. I climb in the passenger side and cross my arms over my chest, pouting dramatically. Christina climbs in the driver's seat and gives me a look.

"Just go with it, Tris," She begs.

I sigh and put my arms down. I may not want to be here doing this but there is no need to make Christina miserable. I can survive for a few hours.

xXx

When we got to the mall, Christina dragged me into several stores, making me try on practically the whole store. We wasted hours in the stupid stores and now I'm starving. It's about 3:40 and all I want is to return home.

"Christina, can we please leave now? I am definitely not having fun," I complain.

"I guess we can go ahead and leave. I'll just have to drive home slow," She responds.

"What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at her.

"Oh, nothing," She says, jumping up from her seat and practically running towards the exit. I sigh as I get up and follow her out to her car.

xXx

We pull up in my driveway five minutes before 4 o'clock.

"Let's just sit here for a couple minutes," Christina suggests.

I look at her like she's crazy, "We're in my driveway. We could just go sit in the house."

I begin to open the car door but Christina yells, "No, wait!"

"What is your problem today?" I sigh. I get out of the car anyway and begin to walk to the door.

Before I reach the door however, Christina steps in my way, blocking the entrance. "You can enter in about one minute," She demands.

I throw my hands in the air, "Have you lost your mind today?"

She just counts down from ten and then says, "Alright, come on."

My brain hurts from her strange activity but when she moves out of my way, I swing the door open to a dark house. Suddenly, the light switches on, I notice my friends jump out from various hiding places, and there is a loud chorus of, "Happy birthday!"

I stand there in shock, my arms falling limp to my sides. My jaw drops and I just gape at everyone in the room. My eyes find Tobias leaning against the back wall and I stare at him. He smiles warmly at me and my eyes begin to water. A sob tears its way through my chest.

Tobias walks up to me, deep concern overtaking his features, "Trissy, what's wrong?"

He grabs my cheek with his hand and I lean into him. I smile at him as I say, "I forgot it was my birthday." Everyone in the room laughs and I join in, wiping the joyful tears from my face.

I then smack Tobias in the chest. He looks at me, shocked. "What was that for?" He demands.

"I thought you were cheating on me!" I yell, throwing my arms around him. He hugs me back and whispers in my ear, "Never, Trissy. I love you and only you."

I slowly look at everyone else in the room and say, "You guys are great. Thank you all, really." I smile at each of them.

"Wait, there's something else," Uriah says, walking to the kitchen for a moment. He returns with two people whom I've missed dearly.

"Caleb! Mom!" I screech as I sprint to them, throwing myself into their arms for a group hug. They hug me back fiercely.

"I missed you guys so much!" I yell happily.

"I missed you too, Tris," Caleb says, smiling at me.

I look to my mom as she says, "You know I missed you, sweetheart."

I release them and go around hugging each of my friends, murmuring several thank you's in the process. When I reach Tobias, I stand on the tips of my toes and my lips meet his for a chaste but loving kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "Thank you, you're so amazing. I love you."

I pull away when I realize something. I look at all my friends in confusion, "How did you guys even know when my birthday was? I never said anything."

"Guilty," My mom exclaims, raising her hand.

I laugh and say, "You guys are more than I could have ever asked for."

"Let's get this party started!" Zeke yells. And with that, the best birthday party I've ever had begins.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave some reviews, I would love to have some nice long ones if you don't mind taking the time! Thank you for reading, I love y'all! Until next time… (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I just want to say thank you. I was and still upset about my dog and I appreciate the concern y'all show. It means so much to me. She's definitely doing better. She actually walked around the house a little bit yesterday whereas she normally doesn't move from her bed. It made me so happy. She still has a little while until she's healed and back to normal but she's getting there. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm not that far from 200 and that is outstanding! I'm going to start a new thing, a reader of the week. Every time I update, I will mention a reader who left a really sweet review or did something to make me really happy. And the official first reader of the week is… kk22! He/she is actually a guest with that name but they left me the longest, sweetest review ever, it had me smiling for hours. Anyway, continue to review, thanks for reading and I love y'all!**

**This would have been up a yesterday but the stupid website wouldn't let me upload it! I did post a sneak peek on my Instagram though because it wouldn't upload.(;**

Tris' POV

My 17th birthday was by the far the best birthday I've ever experienced, and it's all thanks to my amazing boyfriend and my amazing friends. I remember how skeptical I was about moving to Chicago and going to public school but now I can't imagine my life if I didn't do those things. If I never moved, I wouldn't have the truly amazing people that I do now. I plan to show my friends and my boyfriend how thankful I am for them someday soon. I think I'll start with Tobias and work my way to showing the rest of my friends.

Currently, it is Sunday morning and I'm internally plotting a day of fun for Tobias and me to show him that I'm thankful for him and everything he does for me. He's still sleeping and I don't plan to wake him up until I have our day planned. I decide it would probably be a good idea to text Zeke and ask for ideas since he's known Tobias the longest.

_Planning on taking Tobias out for the day. Ideas on what he might like to do? –Tris_

A couple seconds later, I get a reply.

_Oh, I have some ideas of what he might want to do but it might not be a good idea to do it in public(; -Zeke_

I roll my eyes and instantly send a text back.

_Perv! Be serious for just this one moment and help me out! –Tris_

_Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. Here's an idea. Most of all, he loves to spend time with you and with his close friends. Take him to the Dauntless Bakery and get him some Dauntless Chocolate Cake. That's his all-time favorite and he hasn't had it in a while. Then, take him to the shooting range or have a one v. one game of paintball or something. Then, idk, invite us all over for truth or dare or something, something fun to make him laugh. –Zeke_

I mull it all over as I respond.

_Thanks, Zeke. Your plan is being taken into consideration. –Tris_

About ten minutes later, I think I've officially decided on a plan. That plan is to go along with Zeke's plan unless I see something else along the way that I think may be better.

I walk out of my room and down the hall to Tobias' room. I quietly crack the door open and see that he is sleeping peacefully while lying on his stomach. I smile at his sleeping figure. I kneel by the side of the bed and watch his peaceful face for a moment. I reach my hand out and stroke his cheek, smiling to myself when the corners of his mouth twitch upward. It seems as if he's having a pleasant dream.

I lean forward and place my lips against his softly. I continue to kiss him until I feel him smile against my lips.

I pull back slightly and he smiles at me, "Good morning, gorgeous."

Gosh, I love his sleepy deep morning voice.

I kiss him again a little more firmly. It was meant to be chaste, but when I try to pull away, he moves his hand to the back of my neck to keep me in place. I roll my eyes at his antics but run my tongue over his lips. He smiles as he opens his mouth, allowing me access. Suddenly, Tobias flips over onto his back, dragging me on the bed and settling me on top of him. I move my hands to either side of his head to support my weight but he quickly flips once again so that I'm beneath him and he's hovering over top of me. He manages to do all of this without breaking our kiss but by now, I have to pull away for air. He peppers my neck with kisses as his hands settle on the flat of my stomach. I bring my hands up and grip his hair as he continues his decent down my body.

When his mouth reaches my ribcage area, I'm panting and I gently tug on his hair, whispering, "Tobias, wait."

He moves his head back upwards, beginning to nibble my ear as he whispers hotly, "Why?"

"Because… I have some… activities planned… For today…" I manage to pant out.

"Mmm," He murmurs, suckling on my collar bone. "I kind of like this activity."

It takes all of my willpower to push his mouth away. He pouts but stops what he's doing. I continue to pant for a minute, trying to catch my breath and calm down so I can speak.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I already planned stuff," I say breathily.

He juts out his bottom lip and looks at me with the cutest expression I think I've ever seen. I quickly shut my eyes to resist the power his expressions hold over me. "Dammit, stop that. I can't handle it," I say, my eyes still tightly shut.

He laughs and leans down, speaking against my lips, "Open your eyes, Trissy."

I do and I see him smiling down at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He just looks so incredibly happy. "We can finish this later," I add as a promise, winking at him, and his face lights up even more.

"Well then, let's get going," He exclaims, hopping up from the bed. I can't help but laugh at his newfound eagerness.

xXx

Once we're both dressed and ready to leave, we get in my Ferrari. "So where exactly are we going?" Tobias questions.

I grin and reply, "I guess you'll have to wait and see." He pouts but doesn't argue further.

After about fifteen minutes, we're nearing the bakery and Tobias suspiciously says, "Trissy, are we going where I think we're going?"

"Well, Tobias, I'm not a mind reader so you'll have to be more specific," I reply, smirking.

"Tris, I haven't even been to this bakery since you moved here, how do you know about it?" He asks, looking at me.

I pull into the parking lot and find a place to park before I respond. "Zeke," Is my only answer.

We get out of the car and make our way inside. I order two slices of Dauntless Chocolate Cake and bring them to the table that Tobias picked out. I sit down across from him and slide his slice of cake in front of his face and hand him a fork.

"Have you ever had this cake, Trissy?" He asks, smiling. I shake my head. "Well, then I must watch you eat your first bite of Dauntless cake."

I roll my eyes but don't argue. I take a chunk of the cake with my fork and put it in my mouth. Once it hits my taste buds, I instantly moan.

Tobias raises his eyebrows at me, smirking and says, "I told you so."

I roll my eyes and continue eating the cake, moaning at the amazingness every few minutes. When I eat my last bite of the cake, I moan for the last time and Tobias clears his throat. I look up at him to see his eyes have darkened considerably. "Trissy, maybe you should stop making those noises," Tobias says, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

I suddenly realize what he's implying and I laugh. "Sorry, Toby. That was an accident, honest."

We finish off our cake and head back outside to my car. We get in and I head towards the paintball range. However, when we're about halfway there, I spy an arcade and decide to keep it simple for today since we went paintballing last weekend. I park the car across the street from the arcade and Tobias looks at me confused. I shrug and get out of the car. Tobias follows.

I grab his hand and we cross the street to the arcade. I put a 20 in the machine for some tokens. I give half to Tobias and I shove the other half in the pocket of my jeans.

The first thing Tobias heads for is ski ball and we both put tokens in the different lanes. "Classic," I mutter, smiling. Tobias laughs and kisses my cheek before throwing his first ball down the lane.

After we finish ski ball, we play racing games and Tobias beats me two out of three races. Next, we play air hockey which Tobias also beats me at. We go around, playing all the different games and laughing, having a good time.

At one point, we play a game where you have to hold these heavy fire hoses and extinguish giant fires as if you were a fireman (or woman). When I win, I can't help but scream. "Finally! I thought I'd never win at something!"

Tobias laughs and says, "You got lucky." I roll my eyes and give him a chaste kiss.

I see a photo booth over in the corner that I didn't see before. My eyes light up and I grab Tobias' hand, dragging him towards the machine. I push him in and I climb in after him. The machine tells us to pick a theme and we scroll through the different ones.

"Oh, do this one," Tobias says, selecting a theme that is just icons of chocolate cake surrounding the pictures we're supposed to take. I laugh and go along with it.

The machine begins to count down for our first picture. Tobias puts his arm around me and I puff out my cheeks, crossing my eyes and looking at my nose while Tobias makes his eyes go really wide and purses his lips. The machine snaps the picture and begins counting down for the second one.

I move so I'm sitting in Tobias' lap. I throw my arms around his neck and lick his cheek and he opens his mouth wide as if he's shocked. The photo booth snaps the picture and counts down for the third picture.

I make a peace sign at the camera while pursing my lips and making my eyes wide. Tobias flashes the radical sign and puffs out his cheeks. The picture is taken and I turn to face Tobias.

I smile at him and he smiles back at me. I lean forward and place a sweet, loving kiss on his lips. Another snap goes off and we both jump.

"Did it take another picture?" Tobias asks, confused.

The rows of pictures come out at the bottom and I pick them up. I tear the two copies apart and hand one to Tobias. The first three pictures are hilarious and adorable. I look at the fourth picture and it's of us kissing while looking at each other lovingly. I smile at the last picture.

We climb out of the photo booth and get back in my car since we ran out of tokens.

Before I start the car, I turn and look at Tobias, smiling hugely. "Well that was really fun," I say.

He smiles in return and says, "Any time I spend with you is really fun. But what did I do to deserve this wonderful day out?"

"You're amazing and I want to show you how thankful I am to have you. You're the sweetest, most caring person ever whether you're trying to be or not. You're so thoughtful all the time. Yet, you're still downright sexy. That combination is pretty hard to find," I inform him.

He just looks at me with a sexy smile in return.

After a moment, he says, "I never thought I'd be sentimental or anything close to lovey dovey but I guess when you have such an amazing girlfriend, it's impossible not to be."

I point my finger at him and say with a smile, "Good answer."

xXx

When we get home, we plop on the couch and lay there, relaxing for a few minutes. At about 5 o'clock, I say, "How would you feel about inviting our friends over for a game of truth or dare? The idea is courtesy of Zeke, by the way."

Tobias shrugs, his mouth twitching into a smile, "Sure, why not? This could be fun."

I laugh as I send out a mass text.

_Truth or dare in half an hour at my house. Come over unless you're a loser(; –Tris _

I get several replies but the amusing one is from Uriah.

_Oh, it's on, Prior. Get ready for the most epic game of truth or dare ever. –Uriah_

I grin and look at Tobias, "Well, this should definitely be fun."

**A/N: Voila! Chapter 7 of Senior Year. A lot of you were requesting more romance so here ya go! I hope this was good enough to satiate you guys. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, loved, hated, what you'd like to see, what you wouldn't like to see. I love it all! And I'm thinking about starting a TMI fanfiction sometime… Who would read it? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading and please leave me love and reviews! I love you, my lovelies!(:**

**Remember: Reviews make me want to update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is going to be a long author's note sorry. First of all, I just want to say this to the guest who has reviewed about 15 times for each of my stories. I appreciate the positive things you're saying but you're also saying negative things that are infuriating me. Saying that the fluffy parts are disgusting, I would just like to point out that THESE STORIES ARE RATED T FOR TEEN. Teens do these things! If you are "nearly 13" and I believe you said, haven't even finished the first Divergent book, I am not going to take into consideration your negative comments. I'm not trying to be rude but don't read my stories if you don't like them. Okay, happier thoughts now! I got a flipping TON of reviews for the last chapter! Like over 50 and it's amazing! I also reached 800 reviews on my Summer Vacation story, and 200 reviews on this story! That is outstanding, thank you guys so much! I also need to address the fact that I really can't update more than I already do. A lot of you always say, "This is good but it'd be better if you updated more often." I promise that I update as much as I can. School literally stresses me out to an extreme, and then I need time to relax and I have church and homework all the time. I promise that once summer gets here, I'll be updating at least every 3 days. As of now, I update every weekend, usually Fridays, but sometimes Saturday and Sunday depending on my plans. Another thing, someone asked me if I liked writing these stories or if it just felt like a chore. Guys, I want you to know that I absolutely love writing these stories. Writing is my passion and I love it so much. I love all the sweet feedback I get, it truly makes me so happy. No, updating is not a chore for me, I look forward to it. I'm going to try to write a book this summer and make a website for the book or something, I don't know. I just want to give it a try because it won't harm anything, it could only help. Also, I tried to respond to most of y'all's reviews! I'll try to do that again this time! Lastly, the reader of the week goes to… 4655! This person left a really long review, telling me exactly what they liked about the chapter in a very detailed review and I loved it so much. So keep reviewing guys! Who will be the reader of the week next week?(; I apologize for the super long author's note! I love you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to incorporate your ideas!**

Tris' POV

About 5:30, our friends start pouring through the door. First, Christina and Will show up, followed by, Marlene and Shauna. Arriving last is the crazy brothers, Uriah and Zeke.

As Uriah enters, he exclaims, "The party don't start 'til I walk in!"

I laugh as does everyone else. Tobias says, "I think the proper grammar would be _doesn't, _not _don't._"  
Uriah simply flips his hand at him like it is no big deal.

"Alright guys, Four and I already moved the furniture so just sit in a circle over there," I claim, following my own instructions and everyone else does the same.

I sit down and Tobias sits to my left. Zeke sits down on my other side and Christina sits across from me.

"Who wants to start?" I ask.

"I will!" Uriah screeches. I look at him, amused, and shrug.

"Okay, so. Will, truth or dare?" Uriah says, calmer now that he gets to go first.

"Truth," Will says slowly, knowing that Uriah can think up some pretty evil things.

"Way to live life, bro. Starting the game off with a truth," Zeke mutters.

"What is the one thing you don't want anyone to ask you in this game?" Uriah asks, grinning wickedly.

Will looks fearful as he splutters his response, "I'm not going to tell you that because someone will ask me!"

Uriah just grins devilishly and I know that Will is trapped. He glares as he takes off his shirt and chucks it at Uriah's face violently.

"Wow," Tobias mutters. "That was really intelligent, Uriah. I'm surprised."

Uriah throws Will's shirt across the room and shrugs at Tobias. "Your turn now," I say to Will.

Will thinks for a moment, slowly looking at each of us in turn. Then, he says, "Marlene, truth or dare?"

Marlene quickly answers, "Dare."

Will grins and says, "I dare you to act out a particular commercial ad."

Marlene laughs and we all look at her, bemused. She shrugs and says, "Sorry, I was thinking about the one I wanted to do."

She rises from the floor and walks to where there is more open space. We all turn to face her. She stares intently at some point across from her and quickly slides her jacket off. Then, she pretends to take her pants off. She puts her hands over her head and tilts them, and I assume she's pretending to pour something over her. Then, she quickly kneels on the floor and leans forward so that she's laying down but kneeling at the same time.

She gets up and says, "Kay, I'm done."

There's silence for about five seconds before we all lose it.

"What was that?" Zeke chokes out through his laughter.

Marlene grins and says, "It was a Japanese commercial for sushi."

After we've all calmed down enough to continue, Marlene asks, "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shauna responds.

Marlene smirks, "I dare you to give an 'aunty kiss' to Four. I have some red lipstick for you to use."

Shauna glances nervously at Tobias who looks horrified and I can't help but laugh. Shauna then says, "Four, are you going to hurt me if I do this dare?"

Tobias smirks and says, "No, I don't hurt chicks. But no promises that I won't get revenge."

Shauna seems to mull it over and decide best not to do it because she whips her shirt over her head, revealing her baby blue bra. Zeke whistles and Shauna slaps his shoulder.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Shauna inquires.

I sigh internally, trying to think of the best option. History shows that most of the time, Shauna doesn't come up with good dares. Then again, this could be one of the rare times that she does. A truth would be easy, I say the answer and it's over, I don't have to worry about it again.

"Truth," I respond.

Shauna thinks for a moment, then grins as she asks, "Have you ever licked anything off of anyone? If so, who was it, what did you lick off, and on what part of the body was it?"

Well, going with truth was a horrible idea. I shift uncomfortably, "That's more than question."

"But they're all about the same thing. Answer them all or it doesn't count and you have to strip," Shauna quips.

I fidget in my spot and glance at Tobias. He's biting his lip like he's trying really hard not to laugh.

I glare at him menacingly, "Don't you dare laugh at me, Tobias. I know that you're thinking of the same thing I am."

"Well that answers the who part of the truth. Now what about the rest?" Uriah inquires.

I seriously consider just ripping off my shirt but then Zeke says, "I thought you weren't a prude anymore, Trissy."

I glare at him and realize that I can just say it quickly and hope nobody lingers on it. "Fine," I murmur. "One time, Four and I were eating pie and he got whip cream on his collarbone." I shrug, trying to downplay it and hide my embarrassment.

"Tris, you are so weird. That's not even that bad and you act like you licked chocolate off of his butt or something," Christina says, laughing.

I flush crimson and scoot closer to Tobias, leaning against him and hiding my face in his shoulder. He rubs the small of my back soothingly and I can feel him gently shaking with laughter. I peek up from out of his shoulder and say, "Can we move on? Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Always dare," Zeke says, grinning at me.

"Kiss someone of the same gender for one minute," I say, saying the first dare that comes to mind.

Zeke shakes his head in disgust and quickly swipes his shirt over his head, "Not happening."

"Four, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

Tobias shrugs, still rubbing my back. "Truth because I don't feel like moving," He says, smiling down at me and I smile warmly in return.

"Such love," Zeke sighs, sounding mocking. "Anyway, okay truth. Hmmm…. What did you have for breakfast?"

Everyone stares at him as if he grew another head. "Um, dauntless cake…" Tobias mutters, bemused.

Zeke nods, seeming satisfied. I furrow my brows and say, "You're so stupid."

Tobias laughs but says, "Uriah, truth or dare?"

Uriah grins and says, "Dare. I am not a pansycake!"

Tobias hums for a moment, contemplating a dare. Then he says, "Tell us a funny joke."

Uriah smiles and says, "Alright. So there's these two fish swimming down a river. One runs into a concrete wall, turns to the other fish, and says, 'Dam!'"

I know the joke wasn't even really funny but I can't stop the uncontrollable laughter that bubbles from me. I clutch my stomach as I laugh hysterically. When I calm down a bit, Tobias grins, shaking his head, and asks Uriah, "What are you, 12?"

"And a half," Uriah replies, grinning back. Then he adds, "How old are you? Five?"

Tobias smirks and says, "No, I'm Four." Then, he tops it off by acting confused.

That sends me into another fit of hysterics. I fall over onto my side and curl into a ball, trying to stop the laughter.

Tobias glances down at me and shakes his head, chuckling, at me most likely. "I think Trissy needs some sleep. Go home guys, we'll see you at school tomorrow," Tobias murmurs.

Uriah mocks hurt and exclaims, "Your alacrity for us to leave really hurts, Four." He pounds a hand over his heart as if to emphasize his point.

Tobias just grins and raises his eyebrows, pointing to the door. They gather their things and head out the door, shouting goodbyes as they leave.

Tobias looks down at me where I'm sprawled across the floor. He laughs and shakes his head. "Trissy, why are you so giggly today?"

I grin at him and reach my arms up, wanting him to lay on the floor with me. He grins and kneels down on the floor, looking at me expectantly for an answer. I smirk and wrap my arms tightly around his neck, tugging him until he's hovering over me with his weight on his elbows. I drag his face really close to mine. Then, I answer his question. "Today was so much fun. I love you, Tobias," I whisper, my lips just barely brushing against his.

"You're tired and looney, Tris. Stop trying to seduce me so I can put you to bed," Tobias jokingly castigates me, smirking devilishly.

I grin wickedly and crash my lips to his. I teasingly tug on his bottom lip with my teeth and he lets out a groan.

"That's it, we're going upstairs," Tobias says, quickly getting up and swinging me up into his arms. I squeal as he starts up the stairs, but he quickly shushes me with a passionate kiss.

**A/N: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. That fish joke about the dam, my friend told me it and I literally laughed so hard that I almost fainted. It's not even that funny but I don't know, I laugh at stupid stuff. Anyway, I love you guys, I'm sorry about not updating sooner, I was busy and exhausted. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Until next weekend… (;**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I know I promised I would update yesterday but I was exhausted and if I had updated, it would have been a really sucky chapter that I would not have been pleased with. I spent my entire day yesterday doing an English project and I'm really proud of it but that's why this update is so late. Thank you for those of you who offered to help with my problem, I actually ended up getting two people to agree to write something for me but it was none of you sadly. Anyway, I just want to say really quickly that I love y'all. So many of y'all keep telling me that I inspired you to write your own stories. Do you know how much that means to me? Of course you don't, but it means the world and more. I never even dreamed of being an inspiration to others and to hear that I am an inspiration really warms my heart. Also, I have received so many sweet reviews. Y'all are great. It was a hard decision for reader of the week this week. I don't want to give it to the same person twice so quick shoutout to 4655 for being one of the sweetest people I've ever had the pleasure of speaking with. Thank you. But I think there should be two readers of the week this week and they are Mermaidhorse and MetalNeverDies. Thank y'all for such sweet reviews! On a different topic, I wrote a Divergent one shot a couple days ago and posted it so check it out! It's called Play It Again and it's based off of the song by Luke Bryan. Read it and let me know if I should write more one shots. Anyway, sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Tris' POV

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of an annoying alarm. I force my eyes open and look around. I quickly realize that I'm in Tobias' room instead of my own. I look to the other side of the bed and see Tobias' bare chest and him sprawled out with a sheet over his lower body. I smile to myself and slip out of the bed silently. I go into my room and pull out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a grey sweater. I quickly throw them on and lace up my combat boots. I brush my hair and apply a little bit of makeup.

I walk back to Tobias' room to see him still sleeping. I walk over to him and kiss his forehead. Then I lean down next to his ear and say, "Tobias, you need to get up for school."

He groans and throws an arm over his eyes. I nudge his shoulder but he doesn't move. I laugh and sit sideways on his chest. I start bouncing up and down so that it's impossible for him to sleep.

"Trissy, stop. Can't we skip today?" He complains.

I roll my eyes, "No, we can't. Now get up."

He groans again but says, "If you want me to get up, you're going to have to get off of me."

I smirk, "Do you really want me to get off of you?"

He smiles and rolls his eyes, "Go eat breakfast, Trissy."

I shrug, and grinning, I leave the room and head downstairs. I grab a granola bar from the cabinet and rip it open, eating it quickly.

Five minutes later, Tobias finally comes downstairs, dressed and ready to leave. We walk to my garage and climb into my Ferrari.

xXx

We arrive at school and we walk to our group of friends, holding hands. When we reach our friends, they all shout some semblance of hey.

Tobias and I walk to our lockers and grab our necessary books. We walk to our Spanish classroom and sit in our desks. Shortly after, Uriah and Marlene enter and take their seats.

The Spanish teacher comes in and starts teaching but I zone out. Being that I'm already fluent in Spanish, I don't think I should have to listen.

After a few minutes, a note lands on my desk. I look around, confused, and see Tobias smirking at me.

I roll my eyes and unfold the paper to read it.

_Hey Trissy, you have a cute butt._

I flush crimson and quickly crumble the note into a ball. Tobias tries to hold in his laughter and Uriah and Marlene shoot us bemused glances.

I just shake my head at them, indicating that they really do not want to know.

xXx

Spanish ended and I went to AP Literature which was very uneventful. Now, it is lunch time and I head to the cafeteria to meet my friends. Christina and Will trail a little ways behind me. When I reach our lunch table, I plop down in the seat beside Tobias. I decide that it would be a good idea to pretend to be mad at him for his note.

He looks over at me when I sit down and smiles, "Hey Trissy."

I roll my eyes and purse my lips, trying not to give myself away by laughing already. He looks at me with a confused face because of my lack of response. I shrug at him. He drags my chair closer to his and whispers hotly in my ear, "Are you mad at me or something?"

A shiver shoots down my spine and I barely manage to maintain my composure. I just stare at him as if he were missing something obvious.

He grins widely. "Was it the note in Spanish class?" He asks.

I feel a blush begin to creep its way all over my face and I shoot him a glare. He laughs and says, "So it _is _that then."

"Wait, what happened?" Zeke inquires.

Tobias shrugs, still grinning. "I gave her a note in Spanish."

"Yeah, a note that made her flush redder than a Christmas tree," Uriah inputs.

Everyone looks at him as if he were crazy. "Uriah, babe, Christmas trees aren't red," Marlene says, rubbing his arm.

"Anyway, back on topic. What did the note say?" Christina asks.

Tobias opens his mouth but I quickly cut him off, "Don't you dare tell them what it said or you'll regret it, Four."

His mouth shuts fairly quickly and he makes a motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key, but still smirking the whole time.

"Awh man, I wanted to know," Zeke whines.

I shrug and Tobias throws an arm around me, laughing.

xXx

The rest of the day passes without any incidents. At the end of my AP U.S. History class, Tobias and I walk to our lockers to collect our belongings.

I open my locker and throw my books in there, keeping the ones I need and shoving them in my bookbag. I slam my locker shut and throw my bookbag over my shoulder.

I look over at Tobias to see if he's ready to leave, "Hey, are you-"

But I stop talking when I notice that he's paled several shades. His mouth hangs open slightly and he stares fearfully down at a note in his hand.

My body goes rigid with concern and I ask quietly, "What is it?"

Tobias just hands me the note and stares at me with wide eyes.

I quickly look at it and read it to myself.

_I know your story. I know why you live with Tris. Meet me at Java Jones at 6pm or I'll tell everyone your secret. And I'm not bluffing, __**Tobias.**_

Well, shit.

**A/N: Hey… So don't kill me for the cliffhanger… I wish I could write some more and make this chapter longer but I have a lot to do today. I've had a very busy weekend. Anyway, check out my oneshot, review this chapter please and I love y'all! I hope y'all can survive until next weekend… (;**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but you're just going to have to bear with me right now. It's a bad time of year because I'm stressing over exams and such. I'll try to update as much as possible but it's hard… But I have some exciting news! I'M GOING TO BOOKCON IN NEW YORK CITY! GUYS. Okay, so some authors going include Cassandra Clare, Veronica Roth, John Green, Rick Riordan, Marie Lu, and others. YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND MY EXCITEMENT. The only one of those doing a signing is Cassandra Clare so I'm going to get City of Heavenly Fire signed! It's on May 31 and go to for more information if you're interested! On another note, I think reader of the week this week will be imnopansycake, thank you for your long sweet review! **

Tobias' POV

I watch Tris' reaction as she reads the note. Her eyes grow huge and her jaw drops. She slowly puts her hands by her side, the note still clutched in one of them. We stare at each other for a moment before Tris finally breaks the silence, "What are you going to do?"

I swallow hard and realize how dry my mouth has gone. "I guess I'll have to go to Java Jones at 6pm," I manage to choke out.

Tris studies my face for a moment, then nods slowly. She throws her arms around my neck and buries her face in my chest. "I'm so sorry, Tobias," She murmurs.

I rub her back gently and kiss the top of her head. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asks.

I contemplate the possibility for a minute. If Tris goes, the person who wrote the note could be very angry. Then again, Tris keeps me calm and I'm going to need her there or I might lose it. "I'm not sure," I respond at last.

Tris bites her lip for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "How about I sit at a table and you pretend like I'm not there? That way I'll still be nearby so I can hear what's going on and I'll be there if you need me."

I nod slowly. "Okay. But you have to wear sunglasses and a hat or something. I don't want a chance of you being recognized. This is my problem, Trissy, not yours and you can back out at any time."

She smacks my chest, "Tobias Eaton, I love you and your problems are my problems. Do not say that. Now, let's go. It's already 4:30."

She grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. I squeeze her hand tightly and we walk to the car.

xXx

We stop by the house and throw our belongings inside. Then, we get back in the car and head to Java Jones. I can't stop the slight shake of my hands in my lap. This whole situation cannot possibly end well. How am I even supposed to know who wrote the note once I get there? What do they want from me?

"Tobias," Tris says worriedly, snapping me out of my reverie. "It'll be okay. I'm always right here for you." I nod gratefully and force a small smile.

We finally reach Java Jones about 5:30. Tris turns the car off and slips on a pair of sunglasses. She then slips a grey beanie over her head. I breathe out deeply as I open the car door and climb out. I walk to Tris and grab her hand, and we make our way inside together. We walk to a small table in the corner of the place.

I lean down and kiss Tris lightly on the lips. "I love you, Trissy. So much," I whisper.

"I love you too, Tobias. I'm right over here if you need me." And with that, she gives me one last peck on the lips and sits down at the table.

I slowly make my way to an empty table by the door and sit down so I can see everyone walking in the door.

About ten minutes later, a figure walks in and begins to saunter towards me. My leg begins bouncing under the table in nervous anticipation. When the figure finally sits down in front of me, I look up, only to see Brooke. The same Brooke that harassed Tris last year.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Brooke. Go away," I mutter, not wanting to put up with her ridiculous flirting at the moment.

"Well, _Tobias_, is that any way to talk to a lady?" She says with a wide evil grin.

I clench my teeth and barely refrain myself from telling her she is not even remotely close to being a lady. "So, you're the one trying to ruin my life?" I breathe out through my clenched teeth.

"Hmm…" She murmurs, tapping her chin. "Yes, I suppose so."

I clench my fists. "How do you even know my story?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, "My dad is a cop."

"Just tell me what the hell you want from me," I say, breathing heavily.

"Now, that's an easy one. Break up with Tris and date me, and I'll keep your secret to myself," Brooke tells me, smirking.

All the anger floods out of me in a nanosecond. Break up with Tris? I could never do that. "Are you stupid? I can't break up with Tris. _I live with her_, for crying out loud. And I would never date you, you're repulsive."

Brooke doesn't even look remotely offended. "Now now, Tobias," She begins to reprimand me. "Is that any way to talk to me? I could easily tell everyone your precious secret and ruin you. I don't have to take your crap. So you better start being nice to me. That would be wise."

I bite back my sarcastic remark about her being wise. "How do you suppose I break up with a girl that I happen to live with?" Not even that it's an option, really.

She shrugs, acting without a care in the world, "Figure it out. Call me when you're ready for a first date." She flings a notecard on the table and walks out of the coffee shop.

I grab the notecard and roughly shove it in my pocket. I get out of the chair and walk towards Tris. She's already standing up and she runs into my waiting arms.

"Tobias, it's okay. I understand," She mumbles into my chest, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion but I notice people staring at us. "Come on, Trissy. Let's get home, then we'll talk."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, lovelies! Please, let me know what you think. I've been deprived of reviews, just as you guys have been deprived of updates. Anyway, I already started the next chapter and hopefully, it'll be up within a couple of hours. I hope this chapter and the next will make up for my lack of updates. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! I love y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I just want to say really quickly that I accept constructive criticism but I do not appreciate just downright hateful reviews! For the last time, if you don't like my story, STOP READING IT. I write these because it brings me joy, but I'm not being very joyful when I receive hate. If you hate my story so much, then write your own. I really don't need all the negative commentary, okay? It's rude and hateful, and just downright mean. And if you're going to leave hateful comments, don't do it as a guest because I would LOVE to respond to you. And I'm going to call someone out right now. Someone under a guest reviewed on Summer Vacation and said to stop making them sing because it was stupid and not manly at all. First of all, don't read the story if you don't like it. Secondly, singing isn't manly? Excuse me? There are PLENTY of male singers. THEO JAMES HAS BEEN IN BANDS. And he is definitely manly. So get your freaking facts straight before you tell me off.**

**And I'm really really sorry to the people who are constantly nice to me, that was definitely not directed at you. It's just, rude people like that make me want to stop writing my story and I don't want to disappoint you guys like that. I'm sorry for that, I hope you like this chapter.**

Tobias' POV

We finally get home and we walk inside, plopping down on the sofa. I try to pull Tris to sit down in my lap but she resists and sits on the opposite side of the couch instead.

"Trissy," I begin worriedly. "What did you mean that you understand?"

She sniffs and wipes the back of her hand under her nose. "I understand. I know that this is serious and I know it's important. You can break up with me and date her. I won't be mad, I promise. I understand, Four."

The whole time she was talking, I could feel my heart slowly breaking. But when she called me Four instead of Tobias, I could feel my heart shatter.

"Trissy, why did you just call me 'Four'?" I ask, my voice cracking on the last word.

"I won't be able to handle it. I can't be that close to you, physically or emotionally, if we have to break up," She sobs out.

With my face screwed up in anger and pain, I grab Tris and pull her into my lap, despite her protests. I hug her to my chest tightly before I push her so she's laying on her back on the couch. I climb on top of her and kiss her hard. She doesn't kiss me back so I pull away a little to look at her.

"Trissy, look at me," I beg. Her eyes open and I look into her bluish grey depths. I can see the undeniable sadness and heartbreak in them. "That won't ever happen. I can't break up with you. I need you in my life. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you're the only thing that truly makes me happy. I can't lose you. Nothing is more important than you. I'm in love with you, Beatrice Prior. You. You can't leave me, ever. I refuse to lose you. I won't."

I slowly lean down to kiss her again, hoping that she understands the truth. At first, I get no response from her and I begin to feel as though my life is over. But then, I feel her hesitantly kiss back and my heart soars.

I pull back after a minute and just stare at her, drinking in her beauty. "Tobias, what are you going to do?" Tris asks.

I sigh heavily and move off of her. I drag her up with me and sit her in my lap so she's straddling me. I put my arms around her waist. "I have no idea, Trissy, but there is no way in hell that I am breaking up with you. It's just not an option." I shake my head to emphasize my point.

Tris smiles slightly and I reach up to wipe away the wetness on her face.

"Tobias, you can't let her tell everyone. That's a big deal," Tris tries to reason.

"Tris, get this through your thick skull. _I will never break up with you. Ever. _I need you. You're mine and I'm yours. Being the cold hearted bitch that Brooke is, she probably will tell everyone, but I'll get through it as long as I have you by my side. And that's all I need," I tell her, meaning every word with every fiber of my being.

She laughs, then sniffles a little. She yawns a little and I say, "Come on, let's go to bed. We can figure this all out later. Don't worry about it right now."

She nods and leans into my chest. I kiss her head before standing up and carrying her upstairs, bridal style. Instead of putting her in her room, I just head to my room and lay her down on my bed because I need her with me tonight. I crawl into the bed beside her. I drag her almost-asleep form closer to my so that her back is to my chest with my arms wrapped securely around her. I whisper in her ear, "Good night, Trissy. I love you."

Then, I roll over and let exhaustion overtake me.

**A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than normal but can I please have some nice reviews? They would mean the world to me right now! I love y'all and thank you for reading!**


End file.
